Dream Come True
by kickassfu
Summary: Yona finally comes to terms with her feelings for Hak. Still confusion plagues her, therefore Zeno gives her a push. Will she actually confess her feelings? If so, how will Hak react?


**A/N: This was a xmas present for one of my best friends,** **xXAncientBaneXx. Hope she likes it, and anyone else that reads it! Thanks ;) Also first try with a manga drabble, hopefully not too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc..**

 **Dream Come True**

Blood covered her trembling hands. Her eyes stung because of all the tears running down her face. Her father lied limp and lifeless in her embrace; she had been here a thousand times but seeing his ruthless stare always shocked her. Soo-won, the man she had loved since childhood struck her father down in front of her. She _wanted_ to hate him, but she couldn't. The feeling she bore for him used to weigh her down so much, not anymore though. For better or worse, Yona had become stronger after this event; she learned, she changed and one day her feelings snuck up on her, something she didn't really want to believe had happened.

"Princess wake up." a soft voice called out for her and a kind hand sweeping her red hair back, away from her face.

So when she was woken up from her recurring nightmare, she was thankful. She fought the tears that wanted to break free; but when Yona saw who woke her up, and how close he was to her, a sudden blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" reaching out his hand, he touched her forehead. As always, he was clueless, not that she was any better.

"Hak I'm fine." she said, grabbing his hand and taking it off her head.

"You do feel somewhat warm, but if you say so princess." for a while neither of them let go; their hands fit so well together, as if it was just meant to be. Hak was seconds away from attacking her, and Yona really couldn't look away from him, his lips.

Maybe he was right, maybe she did have a fever. Her skin felt hot, it began from where they touched and travelled to the rest of her body, she was starting to get dizzy.

Hak wasn't sure of what was happening, he had loved her all his life but knew that nothing would ever happen. She loved Soo-won, even now…and she was a princess, he was just her bodyguard. Still, she hadn't let go of his hand but held it tight instead and her eyes called out to him. Perhaps, he was the one with the fever. Knowing her, he'd kiss her and she would treat it like a dog had bitten her, so…he snapped. With his free hand Hak grabbed her nape and went for the kiss.

"Hak why are you taking so long waking Yona up? Breakfast is ready!" Jae-ha burst in, knowing exactly what was going on. He just couldn't let Hak do it, for various reasons.

Trying to restrain his killing intent Hak got up, "You heard him princess."

Pushing Jae-ha out of the tent, he punched him right in his gut. Crouching Hak stated with the most robotic voice he could muster, "Thank you so much for interrupting us, before I did something silly. I'm so happy."

The green dragon on the ground, hugged his stomach and smiled, "Yeah, no problem Hak. I'm always here to help."

Deep down, Hak was grateful, but he had to get his frustrations out somehow and Jae-ha was always a good outlet. Extending his hand, Jae-ha took it and Hak helped him out.

"What are you guys doing now?" Yoon asked, unfazed.

Jae-ha hugged Hak, "Deepening our bonds."

Elbowing him for that stupid comment, Hak sat down and started to eat, everyone following his lead. Except for Yona, that hadn't come out of the tent yet. He was getting a bit worried.

Before Hak could get up, Zeno jumped up, "It's ok Zeno will talk to Yona!"

Hak wasn't sure how to feel about it but knew he could trust the yellow dragon; after all he was their elder…technically.

Shin-ah was a bit disheartened because of Yona's absence but still ate his fill, while Ao stole some food for himself.

Kija had a weird look on his face, in part because of the food since it had bugs, but also because of Yona. Glaring menacingly at Hak he asked, "What did you do to Yona."

Hak just ate the food while staring at him, with a vacant look on his face.

"He tried to attack poor Yona." Jae-ha joked.

Everyone's eyes were on Hak, and they weren't pleasant.

"Finally. Thought it'd never happen." Yoon commented tiredly.

Shin-ah didn't exactly understand what they were talking about, but he did not like the word "attack"…which is what he was ready to do at any moment now.

"You are an animal, and you should be restrained." Kija didn't understand why, but he didn't like the idea of Hak and Yona together.

Sighing while scratching the back of his neck Hak finally answered, "Nothing happened. Don't worry."

Now looking at Jae-ha, he confirmed it, "Well…he's telling the truth, nothing happened."

Everyone visibly relaxed instantly, except Yoon, he just rolled his eyes. Hak glanced at the tent, he really wanted to know what was happening there.

 **XXXXXX**

He couldn't really knock on a tent so he just talked, "Miss can Zeno come in?"

She was all ready to go eat breakfast but her legs wouldn't allow her to leave the tent; confusion muddled her brain and emotions. Hearing Zeno's question she calmed down a bit, "Yes, of course."

Walking in, he had the same expression he always had, a tender smile. Yona felt connected to him, as she did with the other dragons, but her heart ached a bit when she thought of everything he had gone through. She could trust him with her life.

"Everyone's worried, what's wrong Miss?"

Yona had come to terms with her feelings towards Hak, but she also knew he didn't think of her that way. So what was going on before Jae-ha interrupted? Was he teasing her again? And should she really be worried about something so unimportant right now? Weren't her people's lives more important than her love life? She was just so…

"Love. So that's what's bothering you." he asserted with a knowing look in his eyes.

As always Zeno was very wise and could see right through her. She never did know how he did that. Her face couldn't be redder; she didn't exactly know how to answer so she just nodded.

"Miss it's ok to fall in love you know? It's something beautiful, it makes oneself stronger and happier. Less lonely. The broken pieces of our hearts are much more easily fixed when there's someone by our side helping us."

Yona thought back to all the moments she felt like dying, the moments she just wanted to give up; when she was just so tired of living. Hak was always there, helping her, saving her, making her stronger and able to walk by herself once again. If her heart is being mend, it is only because Hak is beside her. Wanting to be with him, wanting to protect him, was what made her strong. She just utterly and madly loved him.

Zeno could sense all the love Yona felt oozing from her body, it seemed like she reached the point of no return. He remembered Kaya and the life they had together, the sadness he had felt when she died. He didn't regret his choice of being with her, they were the happiest days of his life. Yona deserved this happiness and so did Hak, "Miss you should talk to him. It'll go well I'm sure."

Eavesdropping he can't help but interrupt once again. Yona was very important to him, he did not want to have her sad…so as an apology to the prior interruption he decides to make her laugh and feel supported; entering the tent Jae-ha kisses her hand and declares "Yona dear, if it doesn't go well you'll have me to comfort you."

It works and she giggles, "Thank you."

Knowing she has them, their friendship and support, means so much to Yona. More than they could ever understand. Whether this conversation went well or not, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Thank you Zeno, Jae-ha. I…I'm going now."

Taking a deep breath, she walks out of the tent. Hak is nowhere to be seen but Shin-ah is right there, sitting against a tree with Ao on his lap. "Shin-ah, where's Hak?"

He looks up to her, and sees she's determined, the worry he had in his heart dissipated; she looked fine. Using his dragon eyes, he spots Hak and points her in his direction. Before she leaves he grabs her clothes.

Yona smiles at him, "I'm alright."

Believing her Shin-ah let her go; he didn't like when she was hurt and whatever she was about to do seemed it was taking a toll on her. When she came back if she was crying, Shin-ah won't know what he'll do.

 **XXXXXX**

Hak was getting rid of his stress by swinging his Hsu Quandao around. All his worries seemed to fly out, his mind was finally quiet. So when in the corner of his eye he sees Yona, he thinks he's just imagining things. Until it happens again and he stops training with his Hsu Quandao. There she was, sitting on the ground ogling him.

"What are you doing princess? Enjoying the view?" he teases her, grinning. Cleaning the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve he walks up to her.

Yona was used to his teasing but it still got to her; getting up she tripped, but Hak caught her before she fell.

"Am I making you so nervous you trip?" he whispers in her ear, holding her in his arms.

Yona looks into his eyes, her heart beating so hard she feels faint, "Yes."

Hak can feel her trembling in his embrace; he can feel her heart beat, faster and faster, and his own starts beating just as quick. Before doing anything silly, he just hugs her against his chest, putting his chin on top of her head. He's getting his signals all mixed, definitely…right?

Yona summoned her courage and acknowledged, "Hak, we need to talk."

Loosening his grip, he tries to take a step back, but Yona keeps him in place. She doesn't want to lose his warmth, she's not ready for that just yet.

He's alarmed, a bit scared...his gut is all knotted; something is happening, something big and he isn't quite sure if it's good. For all his bravery and all, right now he just felt like running away. "What is it princess?" Hak questioned uncertain.

Yona knew this would change everything and she was afraid, but she just had to do it. Instead of fighting back the tears as she did often she just let them fall. Pushing his away she finally confessed "I love you."

Hak's brain halted, the shock was a bit too much for him. Was this even possible? Wasn't she always in love with Soo-won? When did she start to love him? Maybe she meant she loved him as friends…with her it must be. This couldn't be real. A dream, that's what it was…only a dream.

Her loud voice shook him out of his introspection, "I LOVE YOU! I love you! I love you! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you… I love you."

That was it, she had done it and he was obviously quite repulsed by the idea. Her face was an absolute mess and she was about to run away but she stopped herself. Glaring at him, she poked him in the chest, asking between sobs "A-at least give me an answer."

It didn't matter anymore, dream or reality, she was in front of him…crying because she loved him. It was enough, no matter how strong Hak was he just couldn't restrain himself anymore. Gently wiping her tears away, he kissed Yona, softly as not to scare her away. When he realized she was out of breath he stopped, resting his forehead on hers, "Are you kidding me? I've been in love with you since I could remember…"

Before she could say anything, he kissed her again and she relished it. It felt like home, she was safe in his arms. It was all so unreal, something she had never imagined to be possible just happened.

Stopping to breathe he admitted "Well this is certainly a dream come true. I just wanted to be by your side and for you to be happy. Now I have a chance to be the one to make you so."

Blushing, Yona pecked his lips and snuggled into his embrace.

Tightening his grip around her - he never wanted to let go of her - Hak kissed the top of Yona's head flowing with beautiful red hair and said, "I love you. Always have and always will, princess."


End file.
